This invention relates generally to suppression circuits for transient noise pulses and, more particularly to a circuit for interruptingly shorting such pulses across the supply.
Transient voltage spikes are common occurrences in cyclic power supply sources and create disruptive variations in the load. The usual solutions are to use capacitors and inductors as low pass filters. These, however, have the disadvantage at times, of accentuating the magnitude of the incoming transient pulse.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an inexpensive, effective suppression circuit for noise pulses that is operable to reduce ringing or oscillation of the random, transient pulses at the load.
Another object of the invention is to provide a suppression circuit for transient noise pulses that is equally effective with noise pulses of either polarity.